bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokoyami no Sumeragi aka Yami
Tokoyami no Sumeragi 'is a crystallized soul of the darkness that was inside the Vasto Lordes, Ark. He was a massive Vasto Lordes, usually a vasto lordes loses the crystallized soul when they evolve into an arrancar but Ark was so massive that when he died his soul gem remained and over many a millenia morphed Ark's remains into a cavern to stand for a tomb, coincidentally located many, many kilometers beneath where the Los Noches stands. It laid dormant in its casket dorment for many years until recent activity awoke it where it materialize a body to stand for its avatar and voice, Yami was than born. Appearance Yami's eyes are deep, dark red with piercing black pupils with two different colored sclera, (whites) the right sclera is raven black while the left is a dark, pale purple. His hair is raven black while his skin is sickly, pale white though he is not sick at all as he has a very calm but no signs of peaceful nature in him. He wears a necklace; wrapped around the shoulders, which in the center of the chest a dark glowing purple gem with a pure dark center resides which is actually the soul the figure you see is the avatar of the being you are seeing. He wears a uniquely-designed pitch black kimono; the sleeves are long enough so to hide the hands when his arms are down and a ragged black fabric hangs out from his right shoulder, a tall X shaped obi, and undivided hakama that on the fabric are almost looking, glowing, blood red line design, he wears pitch black tabi and a black gabi with dark red string; normal size on his feet which are barely visible under the undivided hakama. A deep black aura surrounds him while red glowing outline, the aura seems to take a mind of its own sometimes in sinister ways. Personality Yami is a very sinister being. Despite this fact he speaks in a royal, polite, intelligent tone though behind this seems to display a very unsettling, chilling feeling. He likes to know a person's whole name before answering a question, even before attempting to continue the conversation, and will only refer to people by their last name, if they have one, if not he will refer to them by their first name. He is able to out strategize most beings and than is able to demoralize them to affect their combat efficiency. Yami loves to torment the likes of Adachi because of what he made him do to those that were once his friends and family, watching their blood cover the ground in a display of brilliant crimson. Under his calm, polite exterior, his interior loves the "''songs" of a person's sadness, anger, terror, and doubt, and he can sense these feelings inside a being no matter how hard the individual tries to mask it. He usually He than can manipulate those emotion into usable pawn. He can formulate very ingenious plans with little effort. Yami cares not for beings that follow him as he sees them as pawns to be sacrificed for his ultimate goal. Yami is a very terrifying individual able to take a being and break them down spiritually, mentally and physically before tossing the individual aside like a lifeless doll. When he finds an individual that could be more useful than the usually pawns, he targets them, attempting to break them mentally, spiritually, or physically than rebuild them to be of use to him but even they eventually outlive their usefulness. A queen on the other hand would not outlive her usefulness though it would have to be a very strong being, he would break her mentally, spiritually, and physically than rebuild her back up, if she survived that is. In battle Yami keeps a very calm, polite outlook, internally he is enjoying the pain and suffering he is causing to everyone, though this does not get the better of him. He doesn't get angry when things don't go his way or something doesn't go as planned, he is quick to analyze what went wrong and than formulates another plan on the spot. Dealing with those that are potentially stronger them him, (rare) he will usually make a little small with the individual to rile up their emotions to give out a opening in his opponent's defenses. Yami is not an ambitious being bent on ruling everything, he believes that why rule of a soon to be lawless, ruined kingdom. History ...12 years before he would decay the Bosque Blanco, Yami, or rather Ark started out as a normal hollow at first in a world covered in a peaceful land that was by the name Bosque Blanco, he despised this land with all his might. How could arrancars, beings that were so powerful be so at calm, peaceful when they could conquer the world of the living. He was than attacked by another hollow unsure why he attacked Ark. After a bloody battle, Ark stood over the corpse of the other hollow as a strange urge appeared in his stomach as he dug his teeth into the corpse, soon devouring it whole. Once he had finished devouring the hollow he felt his hunger still growing but felt his power increase, he wanted more. After a decade of devouring hollows Ark was running out of prey to eat as he stood over a small child arrancar, before encountering another arrancar who attacked Ark. She was the mother of the child clearly trying to defend the him, a futile effort as he killed the arrancar and devoured her body in front of the child as he watched in horror, Ark soon devoured the terrified child. Ark soon began to grow in power with every being he devoured. He soon started to discover that beings that were arrancars began to revert into their hollow primal selves, they started to turn on the ones they once held dear to them devouring and turning them into instinctual beings like themselves. Ark grinned hearing the beautiful sound of his first "song" of suffering he laughed evilly over the screams of terror and death. After some time of devouring more beings, Ark soon turned his gaze towards the center of Bosque Blanco, which was made up of small houses and huts with the center being a coliseum, he would enjoy hearing the "Songs" he would create as he would soon turn his attention towards the other plains with his love to create heavenly music. He invaded the town, people running in terror, writhing in pain of the transformation into their primal selves as they soon attacked those closest to them, it continued for hours before only two remaining arrancars left, these were Ada and Ichi after hours of futilely trying to reach their friends and family they killed them all as tears were running down their faces as the ground was covered in dead bodies. Ada and Ichi soon turned their rage filled eyes towards him which seemed to fill Ark with joy as he knew that they were going to try to avenge everyone he had hurt and devoured, in vain sadly as they made a dash towards him... After a long drawn out battle, he had crippled Ada and was about to finish both of the arrancars off before a cyclone of white and black reiatsu enveloped the two as Ark eyes widened when the smoke cleared revealing this new being that introduced himself as Adachi. Ark was filled with angered at the calm attitude towards him from this Adachi as he slammed his right fist into the ground in an attempt to crush him but than heard voice on his right shoulder, looking to see Adachi standing o0n his shoulder as he shook him off as he stayed at Adachi before noticing his right arm was much lighter. Ark looked towards his right arm, it had been severed at the elbow, a fountain of blood erupted from the stump. The pain signals finally transmitting to his brain he held his arm in pain as he glared at Adachi. He got up and decided he would make one more final attack as he charged towards Adachi, who seemed to be readying for an a attack. Adachi's eyes opened as ethereal forms of Ada and Ichi appeared on either sides of Adachi as the tempest of water compressed into his left hand as he unleashed the tempest towards Ark's fist forming a watery Leviathan as they collided at a seeming stalemate of opposing power but Ark's fist started to push through the attack, black flames started to spiral in apparition of Ichi's right hand as he launched it through the leviathan as black flames started to enter a swirl as it showed part of a Dragon made of black flames merged with the Leviathan own form as they started to push Ark's fist back. Ada was the last to add his technique into the attack as the Whitest snow formed ins left as he sent his attack through the merged attack as white energy swirled the mix as part of Wyvern face appeared mixed with Leviathan and the Dragon, the attack obliterated Ark's remaining arm as it collided with his chest as it pushed him back with tremendous power as it tore a hole through his chest before turning around and gouging out the side of his neck as he fell to ground, the technique along with the apparitions of Ada and Ichi disappearing. Ark laid there in a sea of his own blood as he heard another voice in his head that said he had been a very good rook though his usefulness had expired now as Ark finally died. The being inside Ark's body than took hold of Ark's voice and sent Adachi into the future to allow him to suffer as a he soon went dormant creating a crypt with Ark's body as it began to sink into the sands. The being would lay dormant for many millenniums until bursts of reiatsu awakened the small dormant orb that lay in the casket in the temple of the titan, where the cavern looks like it has its own sky where a enormous skull with magma residing inside the skull where a temple lay resting inside the skull. The orb glowed a shining, sinister, purple aura as it floated above the ground slightly. A body began to materilise underneath the orb almost from nothing, the body laid there for a few minutes as he eventually opened his eyes, Yami was awakened... Plot Powers and Abilities '''Hollow Powers: *'Cero:' His ceros are black with deep red outlines. *'Garganta' *'Pesquisa' *'Sonido' : Special Abilities: *'Reiatsu Armor:' In place of Hierro, Yami's reiatsu acts like a tough defensive armor than repel most incoming attacks. Also can survive in any environment be it under water, in a blazing inferno or the coldest temperatures. *'Reactive Reiatsu:' His reiatsu can be used as a weapon, it can form into a range of things, from a simple spear to a intricate claw formation to almost a living being. *'Steel Binding Thread:' Yami opens his mouth and silk like strands of thread leave his mouth, which then attempt to ensnare the intended target. *'Crimson Flame:' Forms dark red flames around him and can turn them into fireballs he can than launch them towards his opponent. *'Poison Spike Barrage:' Manifest green glowing needles lased in poison that slows reaction and movement when/if hit by them. *'Nine-Pronged Sword:' A large sword with nine different tips, this is meant for a specific ceremony in choosing his queen where he would stab into the individual's mid-section to finish the ceremony but can be used as a weapon it is able to block most attacks and creates tremendous force behind each swing it makes. *'Solar Eclipse Blizzard:' An environmental technique where he creates a solar eclipse in his environment before clouds start to blanket the sky as a blizzard starts to form in the area, quickly dropping the temperatures to sub-zero temperatures and obstructs long distance vision. *'Reiatsu Claws:' Yami is able to form claws out of his reiatsu that take a semi solid, launching them out to grip, pierce or tear. *'Five Signs of Death Cero:' Can use his reiatsu claws to create powerful ceros though this he charges a cero on each digit and fires it, the cero being capable of leveling five city blocks. *'Immortal:' Yami is immortal as he cannot die, this doesn't mean he cannot be defeated, if his avatar body is completely vaporized he must retreat for he cannot use his most powerful technique in this form, which he knows will not end the battle so he must retreat. Yami cannot die but can be rendered dormant if only temporally if his entire reiatsu is depleted. *'Thousand Piercing Death:' Yami launches out in all directions, thin spear-like spikes that squire, disembowel, and/or decapitate many targets around Yami in a ten yard radios. *'Slow Avatar Body Regeneration:' Yami's avatar can slowly regenerate his body that would be fatal to most normal beings from a single cell, though it takes much longer for Yami to regenerate the avatar from scratch. *'Eight Sides of Orochi:' Yami's avatar makes a hand formation with both before resiting a set of incantations. His reiatsu spikes violently as his aura shoots out in eight different directions horizontally for 25 yards before each trail rises up forming a head and neck and a symbol and colored crest appears on each head. Each head can absorb and attack with their own element. They are sentient and can think for themselves able to speak coherently. When a head is severed at the neck they form bipedal body, (sometimes humanoid bodies depends on the head.) and attack with duel swords formed in their hands the only true way is to sever them down the middle with enough force to split a mountain. Each head represents a single element, the Fire head thrives in the hottest of flame before burning her foes to ashes in a blaze of inferno with mighty flames. The Darkness head conceals his true intentions under the veil of night while suffocating his opponents in darkness. The Earth head sleeps in the ground below while crushing his opponents with almighty might. The Wind head breathes softly and swiftly in the wind while cutting into her opponents with hurricane wind. The Poison head hides its presence in the murky swamp while melting his opponents with terrible poison. The Water head moves as fluidly as water while drowning her opponents with tsunamis of water. The Light head shines brilliantly in the rays of the day while incinerating her opponents in blindingly, burning light. The Lightning head erratic in his motion in the darkest of storms surges his opponent with divine lighting. Yami has to remain stationary for this technique. *'Immeasurable Reiatsu:' Yami's reiatsu is strong enough to flatten a lieutenant easily while easily able to raise his reiatsu to make a point while keeping a rather calm outlook to him. *'Soul Alma:' Yami has a certain atmosphere around him that can cause a Plus' chain to decay much fast, an Arrancar to feel a little weird, a Shinigami to feel something dark forming inside him/her. A Quincy feeling sick to his/her stomachs. A Visored to act more aggressive than usual.